


White + Red

by bumblelily



Series: Righteous Illegitimates [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: "Normal!AU", AU, F/F, Righteous Illegitimates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblelily/pseuds/bumblelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Rose lives a simple life with her sister in her little home town, trying to keep her head down and her nose out of trouble. But when she gets on the wrong side of a feared and dangerous figure, she finds herself to be whisked away by a murderous thief who goes by Snow White. But Ruby can’t help but slowly fall for her princess with a blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

I guess you could describe me in different ways, but if you wanted to describe me in one word, you'd find it more than just challenging. Waiting by Yang's motorbike now while she finishes her hours at the diner in town, I try to keep myself occupied. I watch the neighbourhood kids run across the road, dodging cars but only just, and now they laugh at the faces of passerby and laugh at the probability of death. Yang and I used to do stuff like that too. Nearly everyone in this run down town of ours did. I glance at the diner's clock and see that it's six-thirty already. I've been out here for an hour in this blazing heat, and Yang's inside with air-conditioning and drinks as cold as the Antarctic. But at the same time she deals with her group of creeps that come for more than a burger milkshake combo.

          I breathe out a sigh, sweating like crazy even though I'm wearing a normal white shirt and black jeans with black sneakers and my bright red hooded jacket. I literally have nothing else to do. I turn my head to see some weirdoes staring at me from across the road outside the town's bar as if I was a lamb ready to be slaughtered and served to them as a feast. I put my hands in my jacket pockets, and I hold my knife in my left pocket, and my gun in my right as I try my best to scowl. The knife is silver with a black and red handle, small and sharp enough to slice a grown man in half which belonged to my mother. The gun is an average size, with a comfortable grip and scarlet red and silver which used to be my father's trusty gun. If I could scowl properly, I think I'd look mildly terrifying. But I catch my scowling expression in the reflection of the motorbike's windshield. I look more like I was pouting instead of glaring at them. I frown and glance up to see them heading back into the bar, and I find myself sighing in relief, stomach unknotting itself even though I didn't know it was knotted in the first place. 

          But now a white car pulls up in front of the bar, with pale blue handles and matching fold-in roof, the tyres black and beautifully polished. Actually, the entire car is polished up, and most definitely too clean to be a local car. The windows and windshield are tinted black. Someone steps out of the car, slowly and with poise and elegance. My heart starts to race. The person is a girl that looks as if she belongs in a storybook. Her skin is pale like Heaven's clouds, and her hair looks as though it was sculpted from fresh snow in a side ponytail. She's wearing a simple white dress with frills that reach her knees and silver heels and a dark blue handbag. She has a jacket on as well, reaching her hips and buttoned up, white with gold buttons and blood red trimming.

          She walks with her head held high, bag held in her grip tightly and surprisingly not sweating. She walks towards the doors of the salon with swaying hips. But she stops when she stands right in front of the door. She turns her head to me slowly. Her eyes are sharp and made of ice with a dash of summer blue, slightly narrowed at me. I freeze but stare back at her. She smirks at me. My face flushes red. But now she shakes her head at me, the smirk still on her face as she pushes the door open and slamming it behind her. And for some reason, my heart won't stop racing. 

          “Hey there, sweet lil’ sister of mine!” Yang laughs, wrapping her arms around my waist as she spins me around. I yell out in shock as Yang laughs loudly at my trauma. When she sets me down I glare at her darkly. 

          “What the hell was _that_ for?” I grumble, rubbing my waist gingerly as it starts to throb in pain. Yang rolls her eyes at me, bright and violet, contrasting with her wild blonde hair that's tied back in a high ponytail, her pale pink diner dress ruffled and her apron covered in food. She ruffles my hair playfully, a wide grin on her face as she taps her breast pocket. 

          “Well, thanks to my gorgeous charm and humour, I was able to earn like fifty dollars in tips today, so we're going out to eat tonight!” Yang replies, excited as she puffs her chest out with pride.

          “What about the broken alarm on the front door?” I ask. 

          “Eh, I'll sort it out next week when I get paid. Come on, Ruby,” Yang pouts, puppy eyes and all, “we need to treat ourselves for once.” I sigh heavily, shaking my head as my line of sight focuses on the white car. But now I see the girl climb in, a dull expression on her face as she closes the door behind her. 

          “Well, what do you say?” Yang asks, waving her hand in my face. I blink in shock as I watch the girl drive away with screeching tired, speeding down the lane before sharply turning the corner. 

          “Ruby?” Yang asks impatiently, snapping her fingers. I look at her, as she looks at me with hopeful eyes. I could tell from her slightly drooping shoulders and her faint bags under her eyes that she worked hard to get her tips. I sigh heavily again. 

          “Fine, fine. I guess we can go out tonight.” I reply uncertainly. Yang's eyes widen at me as she squeals, hugging me tightly whilst jumping up and down with me in her arms. I don't even bother to stop her. 

* * *

I wipe the blood from my blade carefully, car pulled up outside the town's most sophisticated restaurant named “Valessence,” a name stupid enough to not be taken seriously. Tonight's the night. I glance at my mother's pocket watch, silver trimmed with diamonds from my no good father's mining company. It's nearly eight o'clock, the sky blessed by twilight but with street lights still lit. I look through my window to see Torchwick, a man who goes by the alias Sweet Tooth, with his ginger fringe over his eye leaving a single bright green eye visible with a small white hat on his head at a slant. He's dressed all in white with a red tie and his black cane that doubles as a shotgun, swinging it in the crook of his elbow slightly as he strolls down the street and towards the restaurant, two men dressed in black on both sides. They walk up to the entrance and the men open both doors for him like the idiots they are. I can't help but be envious. 

          I lean back in my seat and sigh, smoothing out the creases in my dress, the dress being periwinkle with white lace and chiffon sleeves. I'm wearing my laced up white boots that go up to my knees with two inch heels that I absentmindedly clicked together. I smile to myself bitterly. There's no place like home. I placed my blade in my smaller black bag, and tie the bag to my wrist for safe keeping. I check my reflection in the front mirror. Pale faced with pink cheeks and red lips, I think I look pretty decent, my hair tied in a bun with a few bangs to frame my face. I look out of my window again. 

          I see two girls walk towards the restaurant. The first one that draws my eye is tall with gold for hair that flows around her dramatically. She wears a low cut black dress with a split down her left leg and matching heels. Her eyes are violet and fierce, as if she was willing to cut you down with a glare. But the other girl is different to her. She's smaller than the other, short hair made from charcoal and dipped in blood, and eyes as silver as the blade in my bag. She's wearing a black and red checkered shirt and black jeans with matching boots, and the bright red jacket that I saw her in earlier today. She has her hands in her pockets, and I see the blonde girl sharply elbow her and say something to her. The girl in red simply narrows her eyes at her and reluctantly takes her hands out. I can’t help but bite back a smile as the two of them shuffle inside.

          But I see a black car pull up from behind me, and I see a man with thinning white hair and grey eyes climb out dressed in grey. I can my blood boil dangerously as I crack my knuckles. I watch the man slowly make his way towards the front door whilst looking over his shoulders hesitantly. He knows that this night could most likely be his last. I open my car door and climb out of my car and slam the door behind me. I roll my shoulders back and raise my chin up, eyes forward and back straight. I can’t let anything distract me now.

          I have a job to do.


	2. II

The restaurant is most definitely fit for aristocrats of sorts, with dark blue walls and bronze coloured beams lined up around the walls with fancy carvings in them. The tables are decorated with cream cloths that drape over and gather on the floor a little bit, with a single silver candelabra set on top of them all, all of them lit and dimly glowing despite the fact a few of the wall lights are on. The floor is bronze coloured and soft despite the fact I'm wearing steel toed boots. _I'm_ absolutely awestruck. _Yang_ is purely flabbergasted. 

“Whoa. I didn't think it'd be so... fancy.” Yang says thoughtfully as people turn their heads to us as we sit in the far corner of the restaurant. She frowns at me as though severely disappointed and sighs sadly. 

“And you're dressed as if you're ready to fight someone.” Yang pouts at me, arms crossed at me. I can’t help but roll my eyes at her this time. 

“All of my dresses are too small for me.” I retort. Yang gasps in shock horror. 

“It's because of your boobs, isn't it? I knew you'd fall under the boob curse sooner or later!” Yang exclaims. I shush her to be quiet as others start to stare at us with narrowed eyes and disapproving scowls. But Yang laughs it off as she leans back in her seat. I can feel my cheeks going redder by the second as Yang starts to calm down. 

“Stop _embarrassing_ me!” I plead. Yang grins at me widely. 

“Maybe you should have worn a dress tonight.” Yang replies smugly. I stick my tongue out at her as I reach for the menu in front of me. Yang laughs as she picks up her own menu in front of her. I glance over the meals and I can feel my mouth watering slowly. But my mouth quickly dries up when I look at the prices. The average meal costs at least seventy dollars each. I glance up at Yang to see her looking absolutely distressed, and my stomach sinks heavily as I realise we're both thinking the same thing: she won't be able to afford it. 

“I didn't know food could be so _expensive_ here.” Yang laughs, her chuckle strained as she rubs the back of her neck gingerly. I raise an eyebrow. 

“We're in the most _expensive_ restaurant in town.” I mumble. Yang sighs. 

“I'll figure out a way to make this cheap.” She declares under her breath. 

“I doubt it.” I grumble. 

“Ruby?” A voice asks from behind me. I know that voice. I turn my head to see Jaune Arc, a boy with messy sun blonde hair and blue eyes that were appropriate for a blonde person and two years older than me. He's wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt, black waistcoat with matching trousers, shoes and tie. I've only known Jaune for two years, but he's most definitely a friend that I intend to keep close to me. He looks surprised to see me. In all honesty, I'm surprised to see him too.

“Jaune! Wait, you work here?” I ask. Jaune nods at me. 

“My uncle owns this place. Why are you two here tonight?” Jaune asks me. I quickly narrow my eyes at Yang who then flinches at me. 

“ _Yang_ here thought it would be a good idea to eat at a restaurant where she can't afford even one meal.” I reply, shaking my head slightly. 

“Really... wait right there.” Jaune quickly walks towards the bar where a man with dark hair stands. He goes behind the bar, and I can see the two of them talking quickly, Jaune quickly glancing at Yang and I whilst the man points at us. Yang leans forward over the table. 

“What did you do?” Yang whispers in awe. 

“Ain't got the slightest idea.” I whisper back, looking around to avoid the man’s eyes. I see a lot of different people here. In the other corner I see a man called Sweet Tooth, although no one knows his real name, cigarette in hand as he blows smoke obnoxiously, his piercing green eyes narrowed as others around him start to cower, ginger hair styled over his eyes. I put my hand in my pocket and hold onto my gun. The last time I remember seeing him, he swore to see me bleed to death. I see Mr Schnee, with his thinning hair and timid eyes as he sits near the back exit, nervously glancing around, adjusting his tie, looking as if he’s expecting a knife in his throat. I heard today that three of his finest guards were killed in a bar today. I understand why he's so paranoid. 

But I feel my heart stop as the girl from earlier on strolls in, looking powerful and beautiful dressed in blue. A lot of people turn and stare whilst others blank her out. And I watch her sit at the table close to the table I'm sat at with Yang. I can't help but feel blessed by an angel. She glances at the menu for a while, eyes focused. But then she glances up at me, as if she knew that if she looked just to her left she’d see a common looking girl not too far away. We stare at each other, but this time I can tell that I’ve gone white. She gives me a small smirk as I feel my heart flip. I see Jaune bounce back to us, a triumphant grin on his face.

“I just spoke to my manager about your meal, so you can eat as much as you want and not pay for it. Just make sure you two have a good time, ‘kay?” Jaune asks the two of us. Yang bounces in her seat and claps merrily as my mouth drops.

“Wait, how the _hell_ did you do that?” I ask, shocked.

“It’s being docked from my wages, it’s no big deal.” Jaune replies with a shrug of his shoulders. My eyes widen at him in disbelief of him doing something so generous yet so stupid.

“ _Jaune_!” I hiss, not wanting people to know that Yang and I were getting special treatment. Jaune smiles and shakes his head at me.

“Look, _regardless_ of what you choose, I’ll earn twice as much back in a few hours. It’s fine.” He adds.

“But-” I start.

“No takies-backies!” Jaune gabbles quickly, rushing off suddenly to another table before I can finish my sentence about how I couldn’t just indirectly take his wages. I sigh as I turn my attention to Yang, who is now looking at the menu with such a sparkle to her eyes it makes me want to kick her in the shins.

“You better give him those fifty dollars as his tip, you know.” I snap, picking up my own menu. She thinks I don’t know now, but I can tell that Yang is grinning at me as my cheeks go pink in embarrassment.

* * *

“Is there anything else you would like, ma’am?” My waiter asks me, with short brown hair and dense blue eyes that weren’t as dense as his skull. I shake my head at him.

“I’m fine, thank you.” I reply, taking a sip of my wine that I had ordered. I stare at the glass as my waiter leaves; staring at the wine and how even though it was called white wine is wasn’t exactly white. I set my glass down and look around. Torchwick is not too far away, and he glances at me. A snide smirk on his face appears as he tips his hat towards me in a mutual respect. I simply look away, because there was no way in hell that I would consider him an ally. The two girls now look far more at ease, the blonde one ordering a long list of orders with the girl in red scowling at her, only to order something small for herself from the blonde waiter that is serving. I see him look at her in a way that easily shows his willingness to help them, and the love he has for the red girl is so obvious that it even causes me to pity him. But I see my father, the owner of the diamond mine company that run across the country sit in the corner like a coward. If he wasn’t so lenient about letting his guards have the day off today, maybe today wouldn’t have been their last when they tried to play with me in more ways than one. I still have the bruise over my thigh that the third man left on me. But it doesn’t matter: they’ll both be meeting in hell by the end of tonight.

“Excuse me, blondie.” Torchwick calls out to the blonde haired waiter. The boy stops in his tracks outside the kitchen doors and turns to him, looking terrified. The general chatter that had filled the restaurant has come to a sudden halt. The boy points to himself.

“M-Me, sir?” He asks timidly. Torchwick nods at him, a cruel smirk on his face. I’ve only just noticed that his bodyguards are standing by his table.

“Bring me some coffee if you don’t mind. Black. No sugar.” Torchwick commands. I can’t help but frown. He’s never struck me as the coffee lover, in all fairness. The boy nods quickly before rushing off into the kitchen area. I hear sounds of cups clattering against each other nervously, spoons dropping, and then the boy comes back, black coffee in hand and setting it down on Torchwick’s table with shaking hands, pale faced and obviously terrified. I watch Torchwick take his cigarette out of his mouth and have a sip of his coffee, eyes closed as everyone in the room collectively hold their breath. He opens his eyes, sharp and harsh.

“I asked you for coffee. I did ask for coffee, didn’t I?” Torchwick asks him in a low voice. I can very easily tell that he’s not particularly happy with his coffee. The boy swallows hard.

“Y-Yes sir?” He replies. Torchwick stands up slowly, and the next thing I know he throws the coffee in the boys face, who stumbles back whilst yelling, his hands over his face. I try not to wince. That was too cruel, even for Torchwick’s standards.

“They why, may I ask, did you serve me this shit?” He asks in a disgusted tone, cigarette back in his mouth. The boy moves his hands, face bright red as he starts to tremble more.

“I-I can get you another coffee if you want-!” The boy begs as he backs away towards the kitchen doors. Torchwick snaps his fingers as his guards move towards him.

“You’ve just ruined my evening. Take him out, boys.” He commands. Usually at this time everyone else would turn away and ignore what was going to happen, as if they were never there and would never hear the screams that would come out of the boy’s mouth. Even I turn my head away to brace myself. But then there are audible gaps of shock of terror.

“Ruby?!” The boy asks in terror. I look up to see the girl in her red jacket, hands in her pockets as she scowls at the two large men that tower over her fearlessly.

“Pick on someone your own size.” The girl with the red hood demands in a low voice. I imagine that Torchwick will tell her to step aside, that he doesn’t want to get a kid involved. But when he chuckles mockingly and looks up to see who’s trying to be the hero, he stops chuckling immediately. The cigarette in his mouth drops onto the table and goes out immediately. His eyes are surprised, awestruck… furious. Deadly. He’s scowling at her this time, eye twitching as though he was a time bomb that was ready to explode way before it was meant to. I glance at the girl, who surprisingly keeps her ground as she pushes the boy back. She fairly shorter than him, but she towers over him in a sense. It’s impressive. Torchwick’s face slackens from his scowl as he puts his hand in his pocket, eyes dark and sociopathic. I react on impulse; I know exactly what he plans to do, as I quickly slide underneath my table just as Torchwick hurtles a bomb towards the boy and the girl.


End file.
